Blissey
/ |dexsinnoh=098 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Chansey |gen=Generation II |species=Happiness Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=46.8 kg |imweight=103.2 lbs. |ability=Natural Cure Serene Grace |dw=Healer |color=Pink |egg1=Fairy |body=12 |male=0 |evo= }} Blissey (Japanese: ハピナス Hapinasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Blissey has the highest stats in HP. Biology Physiology Blissey has curly hair on both sides of her head. Their arms are pink with white wings at the end. She has a patch for her egg, like all of the members of her family. Her lower torso is also white with four flaps of fur, giving her an appearance of wearing a dress. Evolution Blissey evolves from Chansey when her Happiness is at max. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |'Double-Edge'|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |'Pound'|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 5 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 9 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 12 |'Double Slap'|15|85|10|Normal|Physical}} 16 |[[Soft-Boiled]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 20 |[[Bestow]]|—|—|15|Normal|Status}} 23 |[[Minimize]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 27 |'Take Down'|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 31 |[[Sing]]|—|55|15|Normal|Status}} 34 |[[Fling]]|—|100|10|Dark|Physical}} 39 |Heal Pulse|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 44 |'Egg Bomb'|100|75|10|Normal|Physical}} 50 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 57 |Healing Wish|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 65 |'Double-Edge'|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |gldspr=G 242 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 242 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 242 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 242 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 242 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 242 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 242 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= Pt 242 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 242 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Blissey BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Blissey BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Blissey XY.gif |xysprs = Blissey Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Blissey XY.gif |orassprs = Blissey Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime In the anime, Jessie met her long time partner before she went to Team Rocket, which was a Blissey. When Jessie, James, and Meowth were given food by Blissey she was blamed. However, Jessie stood up and said that she stole the food to save Blissey. Nurse Joy used to have a Chansey that evolved into Blissey. All Nurse Joys in Alola use a Blissey. * Nurse Joy's Blissey Trivia * Blissey has the highest amount of HP out of all Pokémon, which is 369. * Blissey is one of the 9 Pokémon that has a type of Incense (in this case, it has Luck Incense in order to produce Happiny eggs). * Blissey is one of the 11 Generation II Pokémon that is an evolution of a Generation I Pokémon. * In Pokémon GO, Blissey is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. ** It is also one of the 7 that isn't a Pseudo-Legendary or Semi Pseudo-Legendary. Etymology Blissey comes from bliss and Chansey. Its Japanese name, Happinas, comes from happiness and nurse. It could also come from nasu (eggplant), possibly being a pun to the egg theme of the Happiny line. Gallery 242Blissey OS anime.png 242Blissey Dream.png 242Blissey Pokemon Stadium.png 242Blissey Pokemon Colosseum.png 242Blissey Pokémon HOME.png Blissey-GO.png Blissey GO Shiny.png BlisseySprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Assistant Pokémon Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions